The present invention relates to zippers, and relates more specifically to the slider of a zipper which a spring bolt to releasably block the gap between the suspended nose and the slider body so that the pull tap can be conveniently installed, and will not disconnect from the nose after its installation.
Zippers are widely used to fasten and unfasten two adjoining edges of material, as on the placket of a dress, the fly of a pair of trousers, etc. A zipper is generally comprised of two rows of interlocking teeth, and a slider pulled by a pull tab to lock or unlock the two rows of teeth. The slider has a nose for mounting the pull tab. However, the installation of the pull tab is not easy. When the pull tab is mounted on the nose of the slider, the nose is deformed by a press to secure the pull tab in place. During installation of the pull tab, the body of the slider may be deformed. If the body of the slider is deformed, the rows of teeth cannot be smoothly pass through the sliding way of the slider.